


Challenge Accepted

by bittersweetmelody (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Canon Universe, Challenges, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Not Canon Compliant, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/bittersweetmelody
Summary: Syo learns about cockwarming, which he hadn't heard of before. When Ranmaru offers him to try it, he can't help but say yes and rise to the challenge.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 2: cockwarming 
> 
> this is my first time writing anything at all for Uta Pri, but the thought came to me earlier today 
> 
> Also we starting off this month by getting behind, since i can't seem to write more than one flash fic a week anymore

It all started because Cecil asked Ren what he thought was a fairly innocent question. Well, maybe not innocent, but it was something he didn't feel comfortable searching on the internet, and Ren had always been fine with answering his sex questions. So he had approached him in the common room after a show, smiling. 

“Ren?” 

“Yes, Cecil?” Ren looks up from his phone and gives the man a smile in return. 

“What's cock warming?” 

The entire room goes silent, members from both bands turning to look at the two of them. It wasn't something anyone had exactly _ expected _ to hear, but gradually a few conversations start up again. Syo moves over to listen to the answer, though, he isn't sure what it is either. 

“It's where someone sits on their partners dick as long as possible, usually while they watch a movie or do another activity. It's not really sex, there's not usually any thrusting. It's just a more intimate way to cuddle, I suppose you could say. Why, did someone offer?” Ren is used to this, though. Cecil sees it somewhere on the internet and comes straight to him with questions. Sometimes with things he's never heard of before. 

Cecil's cheeks stain pink. “Not really. Someone sent an anonymous question to me about it, and I wasn't sure how to answer. It doesn't seem like a particularly comfortable way to watch a movie,” he says, face concerned. “Thank you, Ren. It's always so informative to speak with you.” Cecil steps away, looking at his phone with a slightly pinched face. 

Syo's mind is running, though. He wonders what it would feel like, to have someone inside you for that long. He glances around at the other band members, flushing when he sees Ranmaru giving him a weird look. He looks away quickly, moving away to play on his phone as well, trying to distract himself. It's not like he hasn't had sex before, in fact, he's slept with practically everyone in the room, but he doesn't want them to think he's weird for thinking about something like this. 

A few days later, Syo is almost able to put the incredibly embarrassing moment out of his mind. Almost. He's just finished a run when Ranmaru approaches him. 

“Hey Ran! What's up? Just missed an epic run,” he says, wiping at his face with a towel. He grins at him, starting to work through his warm up stretches. 

“Nothing, really. I wouldn't have wanted to do a run with you.” Ranmaru crosses his arms over his chest. “You're too intense with this stuff.” He watches him do the stretches, leaning over a bit when he bends down, then gets close to him, pulling him against his chest when he straightens out. He presses his lips to Syo's ear, smirking softly. 

“I know you're kind of a slut, Syo. I saw the look on your face when Ren explained what cock warming was. I heard you screaming Ai's name after the last performance. I want to offer something to you. You and I try cock warming. We watch the new Ryuya Hyuga movie. I know you haven't seen it yet, I asked around. See how long you can handle being on my cock before you beg me to break you.” 

God, Syo can't help the shiver that runs down his spine. Ranmaru's voice is dangerous, and his words are filthy. He loves it. 

“Yeah,” Syo breathes, voice soft. He looks over at Ranmaru. “I would really like that. When are you planning it for?” he asks, eyes shining now. He smirks. “I bet I would last longer than you, though. I bet you're gonna be begging to fuck me.” 

If it's a Ryuya Hyuga movie, he's going to be more focused on that, he's sure of it. He groans softly when Ranmaru kisses him like that, rough and nipping. When they separate, Syo is breathless all over again, though he smirks. This is going to be really fun, he thinks. 

“Come to my flat this afternoon, 3 pm sharp. I'll show you who can last longer. And don't bother getting all fancied up, just dress comfortably.” He punctuates it with a pinch to Syo's ass before turning to leave. 

Syo yelps at the pinch on his ass, rubbing the spot softly. Damn Ranmaru, getting him all hot and bothered and deciding to not do anything about it for _ hours _. That's not fair, but whatever. All he knows is he gets to see the new movie and prove to Ranmaru that he's got a stronger will all in one go. That makes it worth the wait, he supposes. 

The hours pass agonizingly slow, but Syo distracts himself with whatever he can. Finally, _ finally _ it's almost 3, so he gets dressed and starts the short walk over. He wears sweats and a tanktop to Ranmaru's house, since he said not to get dressed all fancy. He wouldn't have anyway, they're watching a movie and fucking, there's no reason to dress nicely for that. He might have worn nicer underwear, but that's beside the point. 

He knocks on the door, then waits. And waits. And waits. He checks the time a few times before knocking again and sending a text to Ranmaru to ask what's taking so long. Seriously, just leaving him on the porch? For half an hour? He kicks the bottom of the door frame just as it opens. “What the fuck was that?” he asks, pouting. 

Ranmaru snorts softly. “I'm sorry, I took a nap and my alarm didn't go off. Or I guess it did, but I snoozed it.” He steps back, gesturing him in. “You really think your patience is going to last? I understand that you're fairly insistent in bed.” He tips Syo's head up to kiss him again, tongue insistent as he shoves it between Syo's lips. He slowly pulls away, smirking at the blush on his cheeks. He runs his thumb over his lip, then turns to head further inside. 

“Mm, no even when you kiss me like that, I'm still gonna kick your ass at this. There's no way I beg you to fuck me. Just wait and see, you're gonna be the one losing control.” He smirks at him, pumping his fist. “And seeing Ryuya Hyuga is only going to spur me on to win.” 

Ranmaru snorts. “Yeah, whatever. Prove it.” He doesn't completely remove his sweats, only pulls them down enough to pull his dick out, then sits back on the couch. He easily strokes himself to hardness, the idea of being inside Syo enough to turn him on. He pours lube over himself giving a few good strokes to make sure it's slick enough. “Alright, come here.” 

If Ranmaru isn't going to be naked, Syo doesn't really want to be either, so he just shimmies his pants down a bit. Ranmaru's dick is pretty big, too, and he's excited for the stretch. He sits down slowly, adjusting himself to make sure he's leading it in properly. When it slips inside, a small gasp slips from his lips. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles, dropping his hips all the way down. It burns in the best kind of way, and fuck, yeah, for a moment he almost drops the entire pretence. But the idea of a challenge spurs him on in just the right way. “Let's do this,” he says, leaning back on his chest. He shifts slightly, getting comfortable. He grins, getting a bit tense with excitement. He's been looking forward to this since it was announced, but hadn't had the time. 

The opening scenes run, and he's already interested. Seeing his idols face on the screen is distracting; he barely even feels Ranmaru's lips on his neck. Then the action starts and he's leaning forward, shifting along with Ryuya's movements. He throws a few punches, cheering when Ryuya wins the fight. He shifts back, not hearing the way Ranmaru groans in reaction. 

He doesn't notice anything other than the movie. Sure, having a hot cock inside of him makes this whole thing a lot more enjoyable, but he wouldn't choose sex over this amazing movie. Not in a million years. 

But Ranmaru is struggling a little bit. He doesn't even know what's going on in the movie because Syo's ass is clenching around him is such delicious ways, each time something that excites him happens on screen, the tight warmth is like a vice around him. He wants to clamp his hands down on Syo's hips, force him to stop, but he feels like that would be admitting defeat. He does wish he could sit still so he can admire his idol too. 

God, how is he the one losing this? 

It wouldn't even be so bad if Syo was intentionally teasing him, but he's not. He's just enjoying himself and it's happening to make Ranmaru's side of the challenge harder. He slides his hands along Syo's thighs slowly, taking a deep breath as his eyes flick to the screen again. No, definitely not. He definitely won't last the entire movie like this. 

He pauses it, groaning when Syo clenches down on him in reaction. 

“Hey, what gives?” Syo asks, pouting. He yelps when Ranmaru thrusts into him properly. “Fuckkkkk, is this you giving in?” 

“Whatever. It doesn't matter who wins,” he mutters, reaching up to grab Syo's chin tightly. Ranmaru kisses along his neck then bites down hard, sucking a mark into his neck as he thrusts into him again. 

Syo can't even laugh, the noise lost in a moan. He grips the couch cushions, rocking back into the movement. “Fuck, if you're gonna do it, do it then,” he whines, biting his lip. He groans softly when that wonderful cock slips from his wet hole, only for the sound to be muffled against the cushions seconds later, a hand on his head pushing so hard it's almost painful. He cries out when Ranmaru thrusts back in, drooling onto the couch. 

The sex is rough in just the way he loves it, leaves him screaming and crying and calling for more. Tears roll down his cheeks, wetting the couch more than his drool managed to. He moves his hips back, meeting Ranmaru's thrusts as hard as he can. 

“Fuck, fuck, Ranmaru! Ran! Fuck, your cock feels so good inside me!” He's practically screaming with every thrust now. Syo comes on the inside of his sweats, cock stuck against the material. It's immediately a bit uncomfortable, but he doesn't want this to stop, no, he wants to feel Ranmaru's come inside of him. 

He whimpers from the overstimulation, biting hard on the cushion as Ranmaru hits his prostate again, jolting him. “Fuck, fuck,” Syo whines, clenching down tightly. 

Ranmaru's fingers dig into his hips hard, probably enough to bruise him, and comes deep inside him. He thrusts in a few more times before pulling out. “Fuck, Syo, your ass is perfect. No wonder everyone else fucks you so much.” He watches a little bit of cum leak out, then pushes it back in. 

Syo moans softly, reaching back to swat at him. “Yeah, it's because I'm irresistible,” he responds, grinning. “Even you couldn't handle me.” He sticks his tongue out at Ranmaru, then pulls his pants up and sits back. “But now I'm all gross, can I borrow some of your clothes?” 

“Sure, whatever. You leaving after that?” 

“What? No, I'm gonna watch the rest of this movie! You paused it at the best part!”


End file.
